Amazon Dreams
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Needing to get away from the notoriety of being war heroes, Harry, Ginny and Luna decided to escape. They start exploring the world, looking for it mysteries. In the Amazon, they find much more than expected too.


_A/N: This is currently unbetad. As the Christmas is right around the corner, and new years right after that, I have decide to until the New Year to get this betad, as I know that I at the least will be very busy._

_Update: This has now been betad by the wonderful SophyWald, who had agreed to give this a quick overlook for me. Thank you loads Sophy!_

_And yes, I do have an implied threesome in here, but it can also be taken as Harry/Ginny and Luna is just a close friend, like a sister._

_I have never been to the Amazon, so it is unlikely that this is a really description of it._

_Before I close off, I wouldn't mind if someone were to write a long novel length story off of this idea. I would do it myself, but I really don't need to add more to my list. Don't worry, I will finish my other ones, they are just being a little slow. I do have a poll on my profile, so you can tell me which ones you think that I should be focusing on the most right now. No matter the results, all will be finished._

_Thank you all for reading, I hope that you enjoy the story. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the weird temple idea... which is something that I just made up._

* * *

_**Amazon Dreams**_

Dreams, they can be strange things. That was something that Luna was very familiar with. Not once in her life has she ever had something that could even remotely be considered a normal dream. Then again, hardly anything about her was something that anyone would ever call normal. Most people thought that she was rather odd, many even went as far as to call her Loony. It was a common belief that nothing she said could be taken seriously, but that was only because they didn't know her. Few people ever made the effort to become real friends with her and that number could be easily counted on one hand. Though it only was a total of two people that really understood her.

Two people that knew even though not everything she said made sense, it had meaning. They knew that she was not insane. When they looked into her eyes it was like they could read her soul. The same could be said when she looked at them. It was because of this deep understanding for each other that they had a connection that only very few people ever would be able to understand, and those that did had died many years before any of them were born.

Because of this special connection that they had shared, they decided to go on a little trip around the world together. That trip had just so happened to have taken them to the Amazon jungle. It was there in the heart of the wildness that they found themselves.

Harry had went on ahead to check something out, while Ginny and Luna had remained behind to set up camp. They had just finished when he returned at a run, breathing heavily. His eyes had an excited glint to them, indicating that he had found something of great interest.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, jumping up. One of the reasons that they had came here was that there were legends of an ancient shrine that helped one discover their true selves. After defeating Voldemort, chasing the mysteries of the world seemed like something would help them relax. They all loved to travel, and myths and legends had never ceased to spark their curiosity. It also helped that their endeavours took them away from sorrow of all the losses sustained in the war, and the notoriety of being war heroes. Particularly ones that had a major hand in defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even more so for Harry, the one who had defeated old Tommy Girl. While it couldn't be called peaceful, with how dangerous such journeys were, they didn't have to worry about people wanting them to solve all their problems or the Ministry begging them to join the Aurors. They were able to do what they wanted, and things that they enjoyed and no one was able to stop them. It was such a blessing to them.

Of course they didn't leave immediately, leaving all of Wizarding Britain in shambles from the war. They stayed for a while to make sure that it wouldn't end up wrecking itself in their absence, and for all the funerals. But as soon as repairs were well on their way, they had said their goodbyes and took their leave. No one was too happy about that, but they left them no choice. Their friends understood, or at least as well as they could.

Ron and Hermione were engaged, but it was going to be a long engagement as both of them had wanted to have the opportunity to get on with their jobs and enjoy life a little before settling down. Plus, with the war over they felt no need to hurry things along, taking everything slow and easy suited them just fine, and there was no way that they would be having the wedding without their best man and bridesmaids.

Hermione had gone into politics. She was aiming to become Minister for Magic. She wanted to change the world, and wasn't about to sit back and watch the corrupt government turn itself over again. Last that Harry, Ginny and Luna had heard was that she was close to succeeding.

Ron on the other hand had decided that professional Quidditch was his course of action. He had even went as far to start his own team. A team that was successfully walloping their way to the Quidditch World Cup, what with Ron's tactics and strategies. It helped that many star players had immediately signed up to tryout for the team. The Warhorse Dragons were quickly one of the top teams in the world.

As for their other friend, Neville, well he had decided to go with a less adventurous job, taking over the Herbology teaching position at Hogwarts. Though, from the news that Harry received not long after, he had become very popular among the students and was easily their favorite teacher. He had settled down rather quickly, and was dating now a girl who had been in Hufflepuff in his year, Hannah Abbot. Things seemed to being going really well between the two of them. When Ginny had last talked to Neville he had even been considering proposing.

Their knowledge was a little out of date, seeing as they had been in the Amazon for just over a year now, and there was something about the innate magic of the place that made it difficult to communicate outside of it. Before that they weren't really ready to get back in touch. Though once they were finished with this expedition they had planned to make their way back home.

Ginny shook her head dragging her thoughts back the here and now, as Harry started to speak.

"I think I found it," he said, having took his time to get his breath back. "It was mostly covered and rather hard to see, but I could feel it's magic. It was old and strong. It has probably been there for many centuries." His excitement had leaked into his voice, making it hard pressed for the two girls not jump up and down. He continued to describe with great wonder and awe, what it was like to feel that magic. It just connected to his soul, like it was the most natural feeling in the world. "The only thing I ever felt like it was when I am with the two of you, but yet it is still so different..."

As he trailed off Ginny tried to imagine what it was like, but she knew that it was futile effort. just from his description she could see that. She looked longingly in the direction that he had come, but it was too dark to go out now. Who knew what dangers lurked around at night, they had already faced many that was best to be avoided at all costs. Even after being there for so long, the jungle was still full of mysteries. With were enough dangers in the day, but they had quickly learned that night was not the time for exploring.

Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll go first thing tomorrow."

Luna came up to her other side, and hugged her. "The night will pass before you know it."

Ginny smiled at them. She could wait for tomorrow, after all, as long as she had them there was no need for her to worry.

* * *

The next day they had the camp packed up quickly and were making their way to see it. Before they had even reached the site they could start feeling the magic. 'Harry was right,' Ginny thought, 'There is nothing else like it.' She let it warm her soul in ways that were simply indescribable. She couldn't understand how a place such as this could remain lost for so long.

The further they went the stronger the magic was, though with each step they slowed down a little just to savor the feel.

There was a roar, and rush of wings, and suddenly before them was a dragon. They jumped back in shock. This dragon might not have been large for one of its kind, but he looked old and deadly. He seemed to be as ancient as the magic that felt around them. They could tell if he attacked then there was no way they would be able to defeat him.

They received their second shock of the day, when a deep, old voice rumbled through their heads.

"You are the first to be granted passage here for many hundreds of years," said the dragon, while eying them carefully. "I am the guardian of this realm. And now that you are here to you will have to pass the test to see you if you are worthy of the sacred knowledge within. If you fail this test you will not be allowed to leave. Proceed carefully." With those the dragon took off again, and quickly vanished from sight.

Luna smiled dreamily gazing off into the distance. Harry could tell that she in deep thought, but over what he could never be certain. He turned to Ginny, and she had a slight frown on her face.

"That was a Peruvian Vipertooth," she said, slowly. "But I wonder what he meant be realm?"

He shrugged, at loss to answer.

"The magic of this place took us to a new dimension, one hidden deeply within our, one that few can enter and even fewer leave," Luna answered, breaking out of trance. "We have been granted a great honor."

"Do you know what test we will face?" Harry asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "That is the mystery of all time."

"Well then," said Harry, clapping his hands before linking arm with the girls. "Let us discover this great mystery, it is after all our duty."

Ginny grinned, once the shock was over she was starting to feel the excitement of discovery and ready to delve into whatever lay ahead of them.

Once they were all ready, together they stepped forwards.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Looking around, he tried to understand what had happened. One moment he was with Ginny and Luna, and they were taking a step forward to make a discovery, and the next he was waking up. His surrounding were familiar, but he hadn't been there in years. After all there had been no need to return to his Gryffindor dormitory once he he had finished at Hogwarts.

Frowning in confusion he realized that he was even in his bed clothes. Everything looked exactly like it did before Voldemort had attacked the school, right down to his trunk at the end of the bed.

He knew that there was no way what he had just woken up from could have been a dream, it felt far too real. More real than any dream that he had ever experienced. Since there was no doubt that it was real, and this felt just as real then that meant that this was not a dream either. At least not a normal dream. He didn't think that it was possible that he had somehow traveled into the past or an alternate reality. So that left only one thing that this could possibly be, and that was the test that Dragon had told them about. He could only hazard a guess that whatever he was to do here would be what he was to be tested on.

Sighing he looked at what appeared to be his trunk. Best to play along, and see what happened then.

Opening the trunk he was shocked to find it filled with not only his clothes and books, but several weapons and a suit of armor as well. Laying on top was a sheathed sword, that he recognized as the sword of Gryffindor. The sheath was attached to a belt that held two daggers, that matched the sword as if they had been made as a set. Also on the belt was a small collection of ruin encrusted throwing knives, as well as several pouches that contained many potions. Most were unrecognizable to him.

After surveying the contents of his trunk he realized that his wand was in a holster on his left forearm, while there was a dagger sheathed to his right.

Trying not to think of the implications as to what this meant, he dressed. Assuming that as the armor was on top, that was what he was supposed to wear. Once that was done he went to the mirror to see what he looked like. He had returned to his seventeen-year-old appearance. Only this Harry appeared to be more battle ready, and a true warrior. He had more scars than he ever remembered having, and the expression on his face was cold and haunted. He could tell that this body had faced many more horrors than he ever had. The thought made him shiver, he had thought that in his life had dealt with and faced more than enough horrors to last a lifetime.

Sighing, he hoped that this was didn't mean that his test involved a battle. He had rather hoped to leave all of those days behind him. But he had an inkling that he would not be so lucky with this.

* * *

Harry quickly learned that his Ginny and Luna were not there. He wondered over that for a while but quickly pushed it out his mind. There were much more pressing matters that he was required to attend to, sadly enough. He could only hope that wherever they had ended up was safer than this place. It had shortly become apparent that everyone inside Hogwarts was preparing for a battle against Voldemort. They believed that this would be the deciding battle for the war and that for good or ill after it ended so would the war.

One thing that he had noticed was it didn't matter how he acted or what he did no one seemed to be really shocked or surprised. He supposed that that must have been part of the test, to make him fit in as naturally as possible. Though, that didn't really tell him what he was being tested on. His speculations proved fruitless as everything that he could think of simply didn't add up to what was happening around him. War, nothing good ever came from it and all morals tended to be shoved to the side by the soldiers so that they could do what needed to be done. It had come as no real surprise to him that it was his job to defeat Voldemort here: so that could only mean that he had to kill. Leaving an evil such as Voldemort alive would only ever serve to bring more pain and terror to the world. People like him were beyond redemption, and despite what some believed Harry knew first hand that the day Voldemort started to regret his actions was the day the world would end. If given half a chance Riddle would murder everyone in the castle, giving no thought nor care to how young some of them might be. In the end, the only things ever really mattered to him were immortality and power. In his mind everything that stood in his way needed to be wiped out.

It was this knowledge that spurred Harry's decision. There was no way that he would be standing back to watch it happen, even if this was simply a test and none of these people were real. He knew that no matter what he would do everything within his power to save them. It went against his very nature to even think of backing out, of setting back and watching. Whatever he may be being tested on didn't matter, just as long as he did whatever he believed was that needed.

After that everything turned into a blur of motion and anticipation. There wasn't long left, a few hours at the most, and everyone was trying to get everything that they could as readily as they could before the arrival of the dark lord and his followers. Before he knew it, Harry found himself standing up on the wall of the castle, waiting. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, and he could feel the fear and nerves from those surrounding him.

He raised it his wand and held to his throat, before muttering "Sonorous."

"This is it everyone, in a few moments time Voldemort will be here and we will be fighting for our lives. But do not let your fear cloud your heart, remember what else we are fighting for. Our families. Our friends. The hope for a better future. Freedom. The chance to show that it doesn't matter who you are, what your parentage is, or any other differences we may have, we still have the right to live on and be a part of this world just as much as anyone else, and nothing that anyone claims will change that. This may be it, but this is not the end. And that is what we are fighting for."

Just as he dropped his wand and canceled the spell, a huge roar of agreement shook the castle walls as everyone around shouted their approval. He glanced at those surrounding him and noticed that they had visibly straightened. Standing tall and proud, and seemingly less nervous than he had been before. He felt his heart swell, and he knew that Voldemort had no idea what he was getting himself into.

It wasn't long until the black cloaks of the Death Eaters started to appear just outside the edge of the wards.

* * *

Harry soon found himself weaving his way through the Death Eaters, firing curses left and right as he slowly made his way to where he knew Voldemort was. He paused every so often to help someone who was wounded get out of the fighting ground before continue to make his way towards that dark lord. He pulled out his sword and used to block a curse flung his direction, before using it to run through a death eater that got in his way.

He was close to Voldemort now, so he sheathed his his sword.

"Tom," he called out. Moving into a clearing that everyone made automatically as he spoke. All of the fighting around them ceased, as everyone turned to watch the duo.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed in displeasure at my called by his original name. "So good of you to join me."

Harry chuckled, and shook his head. "Now Tom, what else did you expect?"

"Do not call me that boy."

"Call you what, Tom? But that is your name, what else should I call you?"

The Dark Lord hissed angrily, "Crucio."

Harry, dodged out of the way, before firing off several of his own, suddenly feeling slightly disconnected from his body. It was almost like he was watching the duel as one of the bystanders, while still be able to tell exactly what was spells he was firing off, and the next moves he planned on making. It was very disorienting, but that seemed to have no effect on his spell casting. What surprised him even more was the spells that he was casting, he was certain that he had never heard of most of them, and a good portion of the rest were not ones he only ever heard about.

This Voldemort seemed to be familiar with this kind of fighting from Harry, as he was able to counter all of them. Every move he made was as though he knew ahead of time exactly what Harry was going to do. 'This Harry and this Voldemort must have fought a lot more than I did with Voldemort,' Harry speculated.

As fast as it had happened, he found himself back in full control of the body, and no longer a spectator of the duel, but a full blown participant. He dodged out of the way of another barrage of spells, thinking quickly, trying to find something that will catch this Voldemort off his guard. He could tell that this Dark Lord and the other Harry would always end their duals in a stalemate, they knew each-others moves far too well. What could he do that would catch Voldemort off guard. His thoughts lost in a whirl, he jumped over a curse of that had been fired at his legs. It was while in mid-jump that he reached an epiphany. He knew exactly what is was he needed to do.

Firing off his next set of spells, he fell to the ground and started to roll. After moving a few feet away from where he had previously been he pulled out his sword and flung it at Voldemort, before quickly following it up with a powerful flame curse, that he had learned while traveling the world.

He watched as though in slow motion as Voldemort knocked the sword away from him, getting stuck buried deep into the ground several feet away from the dueling pair. He could see Voldemort attempt to throw up a shield only for it start to burn as soon as the curse caught hold of the shield, and still continued on to grab the Dark Lord. Voldemort screamed in agony as he started to burn away.

As Harry was watching this he could feel himself slowly disconnecting from the body, and start to drift away. This time he was no longer connected to the body at all, but he was still able to see exactly what was happening. He could also make out the outlines of two other figures, that were floating right alongside him. The less connected he was, the clearer he could see them. After what felt like several minutes, and just as Voldemort burned to ashes completely, he felt his connection sever completely.

He could now see the two figures to be the ghostly shapes of Ginny and Luna. He nodded to them, and they nodded back, before each taking one of his hands. Together they turned back to the scene that was happening around them.

All of the surviving Death Eaters were attempting to flee, but their progress was hampered by most of the remaining Aurors, Students, Teachers, and Order of the Phoenix members. As they fought to capture everyone fleeing. Everyone that was not in the process of fighting or fleeing converged cheering loudly on the other Harry, each taking their turn to hug him tightly. He grinned widely, and held up his hands to stop them from smothering him. Silence quickly fell over the crowd as the last Death Eater was tied up, and everyone backed away from Harry to hear what he had to say.

He walked over to where his sword was stuck in the earth, before pulling it out the ground. He then hoisted it into the air and shouted, "We have won! The war is over!"

The cheering returned, this time twice as loud and hard as it was before.

* * *

Harry woke with a jolt feeling very disoriented. Looking around he realized he was back at his campsite. He noticed that Ginny and Luna were both grasping his hands tightly, and they also seemed to be waking.

Ginny shook her head, as though trying to clear it.

"You saw it to?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "I did. All of it. I even-"

A loud roaring, cut her off mid sentence. A roaring, that sounds just like that of the dragon they had met earlier. They looked at the sky, and saw the dragon flying away.

"Well I guess that answers my questions. It looks like there will be no returning," Harry sighed sadly. Then he frowned slightly. "Except, what I really want to know is was it only a dream, or did I really go through that?"

Luna put her hand on his arm, "It was a dream, but why should that mean it wasn't real?"

He looked at her, and sure enough she had that look about her that always told him when she was understanding or just knew something that no normal person could. The look that made so many believe she was completely insane. He felt a comforting warmth spread through him at the thought, that even though he had no hopes of understanding what had happened Luna did. Having her with him, always made him feel better. He smiled at her, "Thank you, Luna."

Ginny was smiling as well, having experienced the same comfort as him, something they had both learned to know from Luna. "Well then, that was most certainly some dream."

Harry chuckled softly, "Indeed it was. Some dream."


End file.
